


Дело о погребённом заживо враче

by Oruga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон лишён связи с миром, но может лишиться и рассудка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о погребённом заживо враче

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Case of the Purloined Physician](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119230) by cat_77. 



> Беты: kitiaras, Ar@lle

Джон пришёл в себя от легкого покачивания, вслед за которым раздался отчётливый глухой удар — и мир вздрогнул. Джон и так уже лежал на полу, поэтому принять более устойчивое положение было затруднительно, но он всё-таки постарался. Ещё крен, снова скрежет, очередной удар, и, кажется, всё закончилось.

Тишина длилась достаточно долго, и он рискнул пошевелиться, сразу ощутив дурноту и головокружение. Рот как будто набили ватой, в руке ощущалась боль от укола — видимо, его чем-то накачали, и это что-то только начало выветриваться. Тем не менее Джон подтянулся и сел — комната принялась вращаться вокруг, и он несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от дурмана и оценить обстановку.

Похоже, он находился в трейлере. Подобные Джон видел на стройках, только здесь окна были наглухо закрыты привинченными к стенам листами железа, а двери — запечатаны и приварены. Интересно, как же тогда его засунули в эту проклятую жестянку?

В его распоряжении было менее трёх метров в ширину и метров семь в длину. Можно было нервно ходить из угла в угол, но ощущение пребывания в тесной ловушке не покидало.

Над головой горел свет, и это означало, что где-то был источник энергии — уже что-то. Исправно гудел маленький холодильник, а сбоку от него обнаружился портативный ДВД-плеер. Записка со стрелкой указывала на ярко-красную кнопку и гласила: «Нажми меня».

Он собирался так и сделать, когда потолок его жилища вздрогнул раз, затем другой — и снова. Джон отчётливо представил, как на крышу насыпают землю, погребая его заживо. Картинка стала ещё ярче, когда из щелей люка — светового или вентиляционного, Джон не разбирался — на него посыпались мелкие частицы грунта.

— Хреново работаете, — пробормотал он, стряхнув с себя землю, и нажал красную кнопку на плеере. Джон не собирался думать о толще земли над ним, а также справа и слева. В этой игре было важно сконцентрироваться, и если он сможет игнорировать свой страх, всё будет в порядке. Во всяком случае, так Джон себе говорил.

Когда на экране появилось лицо его похитителя, Джон и рад был бы удивиться, но увы — сюрприза не получилось. Мориарти соловьем заливался о том, что Джон станет последней пешкой в его грандиозной игре против Шерлока — снова и снова. Да, пояснял Мориарти, Джон зарыт заживо, но обеспечен всем необходимым, по крайней мере, пока работает генератор. Он подсчитывал, через сколько времени он заглохнет (будто Джон был идиотом), и особенно напирал на то, что если Шерлок не сумеет найти его в срок, то смерть от удушья будет медленной и мучительной.

Джону надоело, и он выключил плеер, решив вместо этого осмотреть место своего заключения. В холодильнике нашлись несколько бутылок с водой, немного хлеба и, подумать только, банка дрожжевой пасты «Мармайт». Упаковки были нетронутыми, но это не означало, что продукты не отравлены. Джон знал, что нужно соблюдать осторожность — или подождать, пока голод и жажда не оставят другого выхода.

В углу лежал застеленный матрас с подушкой, а рядом ведро для, как говорил один из командиров Джона, «переработанной воды». Джон вслушался в гудение генератора, в вибрацию земли, которую продолжали насыпать на крышу, и вздохнул при мысли о том, в какое дерьмо вляпался.

Он вытащил мобильный и успел удивиться тому, что похитители его не отобрали, прежде чем заметил, что сигнала нет. Не то чтобы это было неожиданно: Джон находился в зарытом в землю металлическом ящике; было бы куда удивительнее, если бы связь работала.

Руку снова кольнуло. Джон посмотрел на место инъекции — оно было заклеено весёленьким пластырем с неоновыми смайликами. Ещё раз вздохнув по поводу общего безумия своей жизни, Джон лёг на матрас и принялся ждать.

Прошло почти четыре часа, прежде чем раздался фальцет его похитителя.

— Ну, это просто скучно. Ты так и будешь сидеть? Где неистовые попытки выбраться на свободу, в которых ты истратишь драгоценный кислород, пока не умрёшь в поту и рвоте?

— Ты поставил сюда вентилятор и компрессор воздуха, так что на это потребуется некоторое время, — отметил Джон, не уверенный, что Мориарти его слышит.

— Ах, и правда, — протянул тот. — И отсюда их никак не отключить. Возможно, я попытаюсь предусмотреть это в следующий раз, если ты отсюда выберешься.

— Возможно, — согласился Джон, закатив глаза. Звук шёл с правой стороны. Если хорошенько присмотреться, можно было разглядеть крошечный динамик, вмонтированный в стену.

Когда Мориарти раскритиковал его за чинное поведение, Джон поискал взглядом камеру и нашёл её в углу под потолком, спрятанную среди заклёпок и опорных стоек. Он решил сделать что-нибудь уместное и помахал рукой. Мориарти захлопал в ладоши, восторгаясь его смышлёностью, после чего Джон мысленно отключил поток его болтовни и постарался сосредоточиться на более важных вопросах.

В конце концов шум прекратился — видимо, Мориарти ушёл продемонстрировать Шерлоку, что его домашний питомец выучил новый трюк — и Джон мог спокойно поразмыслить. Теперь он знал, что за ним наблюдали и, похоже, вели запись. У его тюрьмы имелся контакт с внешним миром, хотя и предельно ограниченный. А электроэнергию в трейлере расходовали ещё как минимум два устройства, так что она должна была закончиться даже раньше.

Джон встал и потянулся, обошёл свою маленькую тюрьму по периметру и устроился напротив холодильника. Пожав плечами, он отключил его: электричество стоило экономить. Насчет качества еды Джон не слишком беспокоился — бывало и хуже. Он достал бутылку и, потягивая воду, начал размышлять о том, что ещё может сделать.

Как ни странно, вода была чистой, без примесей — насколько можно было определить на вкус. В первой бутылке точно. А вот во второй, которую Джон открыл долгое время спустя, что-то было. По крайней мере, он чувствовал слабость, и не от голода — обходиться без пищи ему доводилось и дольше. Впрочем, оставалась возможность, что виной его слабости был недостаток кислорода, а не вода.

Мориарти проверял его регулярно, но в основном красовался и разглагольствовал о том, какой он хитроумный и ловкий. Джон находил кроссворды куда более увлекательным занятием и разгадывал их, пока слова не начали сливаться и кружиться перед глазами.

Через несколько часов он решил, что пора ложиться спать — если не спасаясь от безделья, то хотя бы затем, чтобы сохранить силы. Он накрыл голову подушкой, спасаясь от колыбельных, которые Мориарти, фальшивя, распевал на весь трейлер. Джон задумался, не лучше ли умереть, вскрыв себе вены острым краем бумаги, пока тот не начал исполнять всё на бис.

Проснулся он от звука будильника и не сразу понял, что будильник звенит не у него. Он откозырял в сторону камеры и проверил время на телефоне. Оказалось, что в разгаре утро второго дня. В голове прояснилось — или наркотик в воде был не слишком сильным, или дело и правда было не в нем, а в усталости и возможной паранойе. Воздух казался липким, и Джон старался не думать о скопившемся углекислом газе и растущей нехватке кислорода.

В желудке заурчало, и Джон, несмотря на все свои подозрения, решил рискнуть и поесть. Мориарти он был нужен живым — по крайней мере до тех пор, пока затеянная им игра не окончена.  
Пока Джон намазывал «Мармайт» на кусок хлеба, в голову ему пришла очень плохая мысль.

Остаток утра и большую часть дня он посвятил тому, чтобы засечь время проверок, которые устраивал псих, и обнаружил, что они шли точно по расписанию, как и вчера. Он также заметил, что воздух становился всё более спертым, но не знал, что тому причиной — то ли его воображение, то ли запах человека, надолго запертого в маленьком помещении.

Довольный тем, что ему удалось составить график проверок, Джон вернулся к кроссвордам. Он устроился так, чтобы страница находилась вне поля зрения камеры, и занялся делом посерьёзнее, чем игры в слова.

Потом он демонстративно зевнул и устроил спектакль с подготовкой ко сну: потянулся к выключателю и нахмурился, когда свет, разумеется, не выключился. Тогда он выкрутил лампочку из патрона и в темноте добрался до постели, подсвечивая себе мобильником. Всё это время он отчаянно надеялся, что камера не снимает в инфракрасном режиме. Однако Мориарти пропел ему ещё одну адскую колыбельную, поэтому Джон решил, что пока его поведение не вызвало сильных подозрений.

Он дождался следующей проверки, чтобы убедиться, что всё идёт по расписанию, и приступил к выполнению своего плана. С помощью крышки от бутылки с водой, намазанной изнутри дрожжевой пастой, и куска скотча, которым была приклеена к ДВД-плееру записка, глазок камеры удалось закрыть. Джон остановился и прислушался, но Мориарти молчал, поэтому он вкрутил лампочку обратно и принялся за работу.

Он постарался как можно лучше припомнить слова капитана Джейкоба, а заодно сцены из различных шпионских фильмов, и распотрошил холодильник и ДВД-плеер. Карманный нож в роли отвёртки был ужасно неудобен, несколько раз проехался по пальцам, но своё предназначение всё же исполнил. Джон выкручивал, отдирал, резал и выковыривал, пока не был готов приступить к финальной стадии своего проекта.

Конечно, именно в этот момент раздался голос Мориарти:

— Джон, что это ты там делаешь?

— А ты как думаешь, больной ублюдок? — ответил Джон, снова лёжа на своей постели. — Пытаюсь экономить силы.

— Ты замазал камеру «Мармайтом»? — восхитился Мориарти. — Как оригинально!

— Подожди, пока увидишь мой следующий трюк, — Джон зевнул. — Или услышишь его, — поправился он после паузы.

— Ох, жду не дождусь, — обрадовался Мориарти. — Ты должен знать, что Шерлок держится просто великолепно. Он так мило расстраивается всякий раз, когда я посылаю ему клип, где ты слоняешься тут, бездарно растрачивая клетки мозга и кислород. Конечно, сейчас я не смогу использовать изображение, но аудио тоже сгодится. Подумать только, он может сейчас бегать прямо над твоей головой и даже не знать об этом.

Мориарти сделал паузу, и Джон без труда представил себе его безумную ликующую ухмылку.

— Так ты заставляешь его делать трюки? Прыгать через обруч ради твоего развлечения? — предположил Джон.

— А что, надо попробовать, — задумчиво пробормотал Мориарти. — Возможно, сконструировать большую петлю, сквозь которую он будет бегать туда-сюда, а в конце оставить ему сообщение, что всё это было твоей идеей!

— Я уверен, он будет в восторге, — ядовито согласился Джон. — А сейчас, с твоего позволения, я сберегу немного кислорода, который ты так любезно ограничил, и посплю вместо того, чтобы разговаривать с тобой. — Голова кружилась, а для того, чтобы план сработал, Джон должен быть в силах сосредоточиться.

— Ну ладно, — драматически вздохнул Мориарти. Джон почти ждал новой колыбельной, но вместо этого был вознаграждён звукозаписью разговора, который вёлся приглушёнными голосами.

Разобрать слова было сложно, но интонации и голоса оказались вполне узнаваемыми. Мориарти издевался, Шерлок злился, они довольно долго пикировались, а потом Шерлок пообещал:

— Я уничтожу тебя. Я отыщу Джона, а потом найду тебя.

— Дорогой мой Шерлок, — отозвался Мориарти со смехом в голосе, — твой драгоценный Джон уже умер и похоронен!

Запись резко оборвалась, и Джон мог лишь вообразить ответ Шерлока его злейшему врагу. Джон понимал, что этим разговором Мориарти хотел его деморализовать, заставить потерять самообладание и впасть в отчаяние, добиться какой-то стандартной реакции. Единственным недостатком этого плана было то, что Джон и раньше знал, к чему дело идет — причём с самого начала.

Он дождался следующей проверки, снова сыграл роль непокорного, но с каждым часом слабеющего пленника, а затем с наслаждением внёс финальные штрихи в свой маленький проект — выдернул миниатюрный микрофон из стены и разорвал контакт с похитителем. На миг он задумался, не станет ли скучать по человеческому голосу, но решил, что Мориарти можно считать человеком лишь с натяжкой, и молчание всё равно предпочтительнее его разглагольствований.

Подходило время следующей проверки, и это означало, что Мориарти вот-вот обнаружит его выходку. Неприятные ощущения нарастали — головокружение усиливалось, а руки и ноги всё тяжелели, и Джон решил: теперь или никогда. Он нажал кнопку и принялся ждать.

Некоторое время спустя, когда Джон дремал, привалившись к стене, это наконец случилось. Скорее вибрация, чем шум или звук, но главное, что она была! Издав смешок, Джон прижался потной головой к прохладному металлу — и всей душой надеялся, что это не галлюцинация.

Вибрация превратилась в шум, послышались удары металла о металл и скрежет. Крыша слегка подалась, и Джон уже прикинул, сколько земли сейчас свалится ему на голову, когда всё вдруг прекратилось. Раздался глухой удар — как будто кто-то спрыгнул на крышу — а затем знакомое постукивание.

Азбука Морзе, ну разумеется. Джон не смог как следует расшифровать сообщение, но он и на ногах-то едва держался, пока выстукивал ответ рукояткой ножа. Вряд ли в его послании можно было разобрать хоть слово, но тем не менее, оно будет получено.

Яркое пламя ацетиленовой горелки стало неожиданностью, Джон отвернулся и прикрыл глаза от искр. Довольно скоро в крыше появился прекрасный узкий разрез, через который хлынули воздух и жизнь.

За этим снова последовал шум, а затем хорошо знакомый голос, в котором слышалась паника, потребовал ответа:

— Джон, ты здесь?

— Нет, извините, вы ошиблись трейлером. Вам нужен третий вниз и налево, — со смешком ответил Джон, едва не сбитый с ног облегчением.

Шерлок взвился, крича что-то об отравлении углекислым газом и о том, что он сделает с Мориарти, если мозгу Джона нанесён непоправимый ущерб. Затем послышался голос инспектора, который упрекнул:

— Не очень-то ты любезен, Джон.

— А бросить меня одного на месте преступления, чтоб громилы Мориарти смогли меня схватить — любезно? — съязвил Джон. — Давайте-ка называть всё своими именами, идёт?

Он вытер пот со лба и мог бы поклясться, что видит лихорадочное биение пульса под кожей на своём запястье. Определённо — последствия. Может, отравления углекислым газом, может, вызванной клаустрофобией паники, а может быть, воздействия наркотиков — он не мог сказать с уверенностью.

После чересчур долгой паузы Шерлок неуверенно произнёс:

— Прости, Джон, это моя вина. Если бы я мог предположить...

Джон перебил его, не дав закончить:

— Как бы мне ни хотелось выслушать извинения великого Шерлока Холмса, но давай сосредоточимся на том, чтобы вызволить меня отсюда, хорошо?

— Да-да, конечно, — согласился Шерлок.

Шерлока отозвали, и до Джона снова донёсся голос Лестрейда:

— Мы собираемся снова резать. У тебя есть что-нибудь для защиты от искр?

Джон покачал головой, а потом сообразил, что инспектору этого не видно.

— Нет вообще-то, — признал он. — Просто постарайтесь держаться правее, и меня не должно задеть.

Резак заработал снова, и помещение наполнилось ярким светом и запахом ацетилена. Наконец в крыше трейлера появилось достаточно широкое отверстие, и внутрь спрыгнул человек. Джон ожидал появления медика — но не слишком удивился, увидев Шерлока, который, игнорируя вонь и пыль, лихорадочно обежал глазами трейлер.

— Джон? — спросил он, как будто нуждался в подтверждении.

— Он самый, единственный и неповторимый, — согласился тот со своего матраса. Прохладный воздух был чистым блаженством, но Джон всё ещё был слишком слабым и усталым, чтобы двигаться.

Шерлок обвёл взглядом куски электроники и проводов, останки расчленённых холодильника и вентилятора, все в царапинах и подпалинах, и прокомментировал:

— Ты не терял времени даром.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу скуку, — с улыбкой пожал плечами Джон. Он указал на то, что когда-то было очень дорогим подарком от сестры, и добавил:

— Хотя теперь мне будет нужен новый телефон.

Шерлок шагнул к нему и поднял на ноги, поддержав, когда стены трейлера вдруг закружились.

— Думаю, это можно устроить. Может быть, на этот раз с чипом слежения? — предложил Шерлок.

Джон покачал головой.

— Нет, тогда бы он просто отобрал его с концами, и с чем бы я тогда играл? И до того, как ты спросишь — нет, вживить чип в меня я тоже не разрешаю!

Шерлок нахмурился, когда его раскусили. Но когда Джон снова пошатнулся, сразу переключился:

— Давай-ка вытащим тебя отсюда.

Через дыру в потолке была спущена аварийная лестница, и Джон с готовностью принялся карабкаться по ней, замечая, что Шерлок следует за ним по пятам и страхует, как будто Джон может упасть в любой момент. Впрочем, возможно, это было не так уж глупо — оказавшись на свободе, Джон тут же запутался в собственных ногах и рухнул в одну из земляных куч, окружавших бывшую тюрьму. К нему бросились медики, надели кислородную маску. Джон вдохнул чистый, стерильный воздух — блаженство — и обвёл взглядом место, где был погребён.

Конечно же, это была строительная площадка в пределах видимости Скотланд-Ярда — того самого здания, где Шерлок проводил добрую половину времени.

Еще до того, как Джон понял, что дрожит, ему на плечи набросили одеяло. Медики попытались уговорить его лечь на каталку, но он настоял на том, чтобы дойти до машины «скорой помощи» самостоятельно. Если его походка и напоминала пьяные зигзаги, то все тактично промолчали. И если Шерлок оказывался рядом каждый раз, когда Джон спотыкался или шатался, то это тоже никто не прокомментировал.

Бурные разговоры начались сорока минутами позже, когда точно в срок, установленный неким психом, на стройплощадке прогремел небольшой взрыв, и яма в земле оказалась засыпана землёй и обломками. Кстати, Джоново хитроумное устройство связи Лестрейд и его команда изъять не успели.

Три дня спустя вернувшийся в уют и безопасность квартиры 221б Джон сидел за кухонным столом, пытаясь разобраться в своём новом телефоне. Окна в квартире были открыты нараспашку, несмотря на прохладу на улице, а миссис Хадсон с завидной регулярностью продолжала снабжать его чаем и печеньем. Шерлок притворялся, что читает газету, но Джон видел, что это фикция.

— Ты знаешь, что разрабатывается новая технология, которая позволит миниатюрному компьютеру или даже мобильному телефону подключаться непосредственно к человеческому телу? Там используется чип, вживлённый под кожу, и технология Блютуз для связи, и...

— Я сказал «нет», Шерлок, — прервал его Джон, продолжая разбираться с телефоном. Он уже вбил в память большую часть своих контактов, а теперь пытался сменить фон с установленного по умолчанию «серого металла» на что-нибудь другое. Подумав, он добавил: — И не забудь, пожалуйста, что операция без согласия пациента по-прежнему считается преступлением.

Шерлок фыркнул, нахмурился и продолжил притворяться, что читает. Джон остановился на абстрактном рисунке в голубых тонах, который, конечно, совершенно не напоминал ему пламя ацетиленовой горелки или безоблачное небо в проёме рифлёного металла. Потом сделал себе мысленную пометку повесить колокольчик над дверью своей комнаты и не засыпать на диванчике в гостиной — по крайней мере, в ближайшие дни.

Улыбнувшись про себя, он потянулся за очередным печеньем. Жизнь ещё не вернулась в нормальное русло, пока нет. Но он был на свободе, Шерлок не отходил от него ни на шаг и строил планы мести, Мориарти хандрил где-то, не подавая о себе вестей, и всё это Джона вполне устраивало.

Кроме того, печенье у миссис Хадсон было просто божественное.


End file.
